The Celebrity List
by BrownEyedGirl93
Summary: Beck and Jade each make a list of five celebrities they have permission to kiss if given the chance. What happens when Jade actually meets someone on her list? Humorous short-story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you guys like my new story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Tuesday, 11:45 a.m.

Outside Cafeteria

…

"So, Beck, tell us how rehearsal went!" Tori clapped her hands excitedly and Jade rolled her eyes. Beck had gotten some stupid extra work in a new movie with Emma Stone. He only had one line, but everyone was treating him like he should be the next Oscar winner. Especially the girls. Now that it was lunchtime, three girls had already stopped by and wished him luck on the movie.

Beck raved on about how great it was to work with Emma and Jade whacked him in the arm. "Hey! That bitch better keep her hands off you. I don't want you talking to her anymore."

"But it's _Emma Stone!_ Jade, you can't be serious…she's one of my favorite actresses! I have so many questions for her, like when did you get your big break, did you ever have a side job—"

"Will you let me suck your lady parts?" Jade cut him off, imitating him. "Yeah, I get it. And now I'm even more positive that I want you to stay away from her."

"But she's _famous_. She has my dream job, and I gotta network if I'm gonna get anywhere in Hollywood. And she can give me tips and introduce me to her agent and…and she's _famous!_ It shouldn't even _count_ as cheating if I kiss someone who's that famous!" Beck fought the urge to flinch after he saw Jade's fuming face, but he wasn't about to apologize. He'd put up the ball and chain's crap for far too long, and when it came to Emma Stone, that was where he drew the line. "Guys, back me up here!" He looked around the table.

"Y'know, Beck has a point. I mean, how often in life do you get to kiss a famous person? You can't hold someone back from a once-in-a-lifetime experience!" André came to Beck's rescue, but covered his face when he saw Jade's nostrils flare. "Don't hit me!"

"Yeah, don't you guys have one of those lists, like on that episode of _FRIENDS_?" Robbie chimed in. "Where you each list the top five celebrities you'd like to sleep with if you got the chance and it doesn't count as cheating if you do it. I made a list like that for when I get a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, you should call it _Things You'll Never Do!_ And you can add _getting a girlfriend_ to that list!" Rex cackled.

"Are you guys insane?" Jade barked. "You want me to give him _permission_ to cheat?"

"My brother cheated on test once!" Cat piped up. "He would have done better if he'd had permission…"

"Congratulations, that was _almost_ close to being relevant." Jade rolled her eyes.

"If I'd done that with Steven, he probably would've put Carly Shay on that list…anyway, I think it could be fun! As long as they're really famous celebrities that people our age know. Then you know he's doing it for the bragging rights. And you'd have to decide how often that list should be updated…I think it should be once a year!" Tori said.

"That's awesome, 'cause I totally remember asking you." Jade said sarcastically.

"Come on, Jade…" Beck pleaded. "I mean, if you had the chance to kiss George Clooney and went for it, I'd understand!"

"Ew, he's old!" Jade wrinkled her nose.

"Okay then, Brad Pitt."

"Gross, he's getting old too!"

"Oh, come on…who do girls like these days?" Beck snapped his fingers, trying to think of a name. "Oh, what about Edward? You like Edward?"

"That sparkling fairy who calls himself a vampire? No thanks!" Jade snapped.

"Ugh, I give up!" Beck got up from his seat in frustration. "I'm going to get coffee."

"I'll go with you!" Cat jumped up.

"You know, you should let him do the list thing." Tori said as soon as Beck was out of earshot. "Do you really wanna be the one holding him back from an experience that'll give him an awesome story to tell and a couple years' worth of bragging rights?"

"Tori, Tori, Tori. My naive little simpleton. Let me explain something to you: Men are like tiles. You lay 'em right the first time, then you can walk all over 'em forever!" She rubbed her palms together evilly until she noticed André and Robbie staring at her with a scared look on their faces. "Oh, except you guys, you're not tiles!" She assured oh-so-sweetly, then mouthed "Yes they are" to Tori.

"But come on, you'll get points for being a cool girlfriend! And it's not like he'll actually get the chance to kiss any of them!" Tori said.

"He just met Emma Stone." Jade reminded her icily.

"Yeah, but still…she's a superstar! Beck may be the hottest guy _here_, but I'm pretty sure Hollywood girls have seen better." Tori took a sip of her lemonade. Jade clenched her teeth. She couldn't think of _anyone_ better than Beck.

"Just remember, if you ever meet Johnny Depp, you're gonna regret this!" Tori laughed.

"You just don't get it, do you? It's a question of how much I can let him get away with. If I let him make this stupid list, what's he gonna ask for next? If Emma can come into bed with us? When you wear the pants in the relationship, you gotta keep a firm grip on them!" Jade argued.

"Wow…you should teach feminism classes!" Tori laughed again.

"Oh my God, you won't even let Beck have a top five list?" Trina came up to their table and stopped to gape at Jade. "If _I_ was Beck's girlfriend, I would _totally_ let him make a top five list."

Jade clenched her teeth even harder. _She couldn't stand that girl! _But she wouldn't let her anger get the best of her this time. It was time for her to take the high road and get some of those "cool girlfriend" points Tori was yapping about.

"Ooh, here he comes!" Trina squealed. "Hey Beck! You can practice kissing on me anytime if you wanna get even better at it for Emma!"

At that, Jade grabbed Tori's icy lemonade out of her hands and dumped the freezing contents over Trina's head.

_Screw the high road, that bitch needed a good soaking. _

…

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of the story so far? I'll continue if enough people want me to, so REVIEW!**

**I know Beck's a little OOC, but I don't care…this story would suck if he was totally in character and aloof like he usually is. I hope I did a good job with Jade though…did I get her character right? That "men are like tiles" thing is the same advice I give my friends, and I thought it seemed like something Jade would say, lol…hope you guys found her dialogue funny!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday, 3:38 p.m.

Jade's House

…

Jade chewed on the tip of her black pen and sighed. She knew she had lost her cool today when she dumped that lemonade on Trina. And Beck had been right there to witness it. Now she had to do _something_ to redeem herself, so she'd decided to let him make his stupid Top Five list after all.

But she wanted to make hers first, so she could show it to Beck at lunch the next day. Then she would watch as he made his and make _sure_ he left out Emma Stone. The problem was, she was having a really hard time thinking of guys she'd rather kiss than Beck.

After a lot of thought, she finally settled on:

...

1. Ian Somerhalder—because he played a sexy, badass vampire and not a gay sparkling fairy like Edward. Plus he was breathtakingly gorgeous. He'd won Choice Male Hottie at the Teen Choice Awards, but "hottie" was an understatement.

2. Drake Bell—Jade had thought he was super-talented ever since she watched _Drake & Josh_ with Cat when they were little girls. He was an amazing actor, singer, musician, and songwriter. Pretty much everything Jade wanted to be. Plus he was cute!

3. Shane Dawson—because he was her favorite YouTube star, and he had a wildly inappropriate, twisted mind, kinda like hers. She loved that he wasn't afraid to be himself, especially since that meant swearing, acting crazy, and telling a bunch of dirty jokes.

4. Trace Cyrus—because she needed someone that would fit with her punk/emo phase. Yep, Trace would definitely understand her.

5. Ryan Gosling—Jade would never admit this to _anyone_, but he'd made her cry when Cat got her to watch _The Notebook_.

...

Satisfied with her choices, Jade put down her pen and grabbed her PearPhone which was sitting on her black bedside table.

She ran her hands along her snow-leopard print comforter and straightened her black and gray pillows as she speed-dialed Danni, her best friend from middle school.

Danni didn't go to Hollywood Arts, but the two still saw each other occasionally. And they always called each other when something interesting was going on in their lives.

"Yo yo, Wicked Witch of the West, how can I help you?" Danni answered.

Jade rolled her eyes at the nickname she only allowed Danni to call her by.

"Hey, Dan…" Jade proceeded to tell her about Beck's celebrity list idea. Then she read her list to her. "What do you think?" She asked when she finished. "That took me like, twenty minutes to come up with."

Danni laughed. "I think you're putting way too much thought into this."

"Well, we live in LA. There's a good chance I might actually get to meet some of these guys." Jade said, annoyed. "And I bet Beck is gonna put even more thought into his."

"Well, in that case, that list is stupid." Danni said pointedly.

"Why?" Jade frowned in annoyance, but she knew that was why she loved Danni. She always told it like it was, just like Jade.

"Well, I mean, those guys are hot, but they're all too old for you and probably have girlfriends. Would it kill you to include at least _one_ guy you might actually have a chance with?" Danni snapped her gum as she talked, a habit of hers that irked Jade to no end.

"I don't know…the teen stars these days are so _lame!_ There's no way I'm gonna put Justin Bieber or some shit!"

"Okay, hang on. Let's turn on the TV and think." Danni said.

Jade grabbed her remote from her bedside table and turned on her TV, flipping through the TV guide until she finally found the Disney Channel. There was a show playing about two skinny idiot girls who thought they could dance. After watching for five minutes, Jade wanted to rip her hair out.

"Uch, this is torture! And _where_ are the hot guys?" Jade whined into the phone.

"Yeah, seriously…Disney's turned to shit these days…whatever happened to the good ol' days when they had Lizzie McGuire and Zack and Cody?" Danni whined back.

"Wait! Zack and Cody…they're not too old!" Jade quickly opened up her laptop to look them up.

"Aren't they in New York for college now?" Danni asked.

"Oh yeah…never mind. Let's check on Nickelodeon." Jade changed the channel, and a show about a boy band (how original) came on.

"Oh, hey! What about Avan Jogia? I saw him in some Nickelodeon movie with Drake Bell, I think it was _Rags_. Anyway, I saw those pictures of Beck on your Slap page, and he looks _exactly_ like Avan." Danni said.

"Hmm, lemme look this guy up…" Jade quickly Googled the name. "You think he looks like Beck? Yeah, I just don't see it. Hang on, I'm gonna watch this interview with him." Jade clicked on a YouTube link.

"Wow, I can't believe girls actually like this guy." Jade scoffed when she finished the interview. "I mean, he looks like a girl, dresses like a Jonas Brother, and has the emotional capabilities of a rock."

"Yeah…and Beck is just sooo different!" Danni teased.

"Okay, so they kinda look alike." Jade admitted. "But then why would I pick him when I can already kiss Beck?"

"Hmm, good point."

"Hey, are you watching Nickelodeon right now? The guys in that boy band are pretty hot." Jade squinted at her TV, trying to decide which band member was the most attractive.

"Big Time Rush? Yeah, they're totally hot! Which one do you like?" Danni asked.

"The one with the dark, spiky hair." Jade finally decided.

"Logan? Yeah, he's definitely the cutest!" Danni squealed. "What? My little sister watches that show…that's how I know."

"Uh huh…you know, I don't think they'd like the fact that you're hiding your love for them; you should be a proud Rusher!" Jade laughed.

"Oh, shut up, you know they're cute!" Danni laughed as well.

The show went on a commercial break and Jade raised the remote to turn the TV off, but then paused when she saw an extremely attractive guy in a trailer for some kids' movie.

"Oh. My. God. Are you seeing what I'm seeing right now?" Jade managed to choke out.

"What, the trailer for the next _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ movie? Yeah, my sister's obsessed with those books…I should probably take her to see it."

"Take me with you!" Jade blurted out. "Did you see how sexy that guy in the trailer was? I'd throw Beck under a bus just to be in the presence of that guy!" _Okay, that was an exaggeration._ She was just trying to sound cool.

"Oh, you mean the guy who plays the wimpy kid's older brother? Yeah, he's pretty cute."

"Pretty cute? He's a sex god! Hang on, lemme look him up." Jade Googled _Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movie, _and finally found the guy who played the older brother, Devon Bostick.

He was perfect. He looked like a younger, less muscular version of Ian Somerhalder. And Jade was fine with the less muscular part. She had a thing for scrawny guys—they were less intimidating, and that made them easier to dominate. His only flaw was that he was also from Canada.

"Oh my God, it says on this site that he'll be doing a meet and greet in Hollywood this weekend at the premiere of that _Wimpy Kid_ movie!" Jade couldn't believe how stupid and fangirl-y she sounded. "It's probably stupid though." She cleared her throat, trying to redeem herself before Danni made fun of her.

"Oh my God. Put him on your list!" Danni said urgently.

"What?" Jade turned off her TV so she could hear her better.

"Just put him! We are _so_ going to that premiere this weekend…and Beck's gonna wish he's never even mentioned the idea of that list!" Danni said mischievously. Jade could practically hear her smirk through the phone.

She picked up her pen, crossed off Ryan Gosling's name and replaced it with Devon Bostick's.

_Well, this could be fun. _

…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your reviews! I can't believe I got 25 reviews for this spur-of-the-moment idea I got just last week…guess you guys really liked it! Let's try to beat 25 for this chapter, shall we? And tell me what you thought of Jade's choices/considerations! :D**

**Also, if you'd like, tell me who would be on your Top Five Celebrity list! (I'm guessing at least one of you will list all five members of One Direction :P) ...For me, since I'm an 80's movie buff, all my celebrity crushes are old now. So I'd need a time machine if I wanted to kiss any of them, lol. **

**But if I had to pick present-day celebs, they'd probably be the same as Jade's…except for Trace Cyrus.**

**PS: Did anyone else go see the **_**Diary of a Wimpy Kid**_** movies 'cause of Devon Bostick? I'm 19 and I did that…but I have a little sister, so taking her was my excuse. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ or Devon Bostick, unfortunately. I'm only writing a fictionalized version of him.**

* * *

**Friday, 7:29 p.m.**

Hollywood Premier Cinemas Multiplex Theater

Outdoor Meet and Greet

…

"Oh my God, oh my God, I can't believe I get to meet the Diary of a Wimpy Kid stars!" Kelsey, Danni's little sister, was bouncing up and down in line, trying to get a better look.

Jade smiled to herself as Danni tried to calm her down and stop embarrassing them. She was so glad she didn't have a younger sibling to deal with.

She adjusted her black skirt and cleavage-enhancing top and ran a hand through her perfectly-styled hair. She was wearing strappy sandals for once, which she hated, but Danni had insisted they made her legs look longer, thereby making her look older—which was exactly what she was going for.

"I swear, if getting someone sexy to play the wimpy kid's older brother was the producers' attempt to hook teenage girls into seeing this movie, it sure as hell worked!" Jade huffed after she noticed a cluster of pretty teen girls pointing to him and giggling. She did _not_ need any competition here. Luckily, they were behind her in line, so she'd have a chance to get to him first.

"Yeah, seriously!" Danni chuckled. "So, what did Beck say when you showed him your celebrity list?"

"He asked me why there weren't any girls on it! He still remembers the _one time_ I told him I thought Rachel McAdams was hot." Jade rolled her eyes. "Like I'd actually put a girl on there…he'd like that way too much!"

"Girls should already be freebies!" Danni laughed. "You don't need no list for that!"

"I know, right? And then, he starts working on _his_ list, and he just _has_ to pick a fight with me about everyone he even considered!" Jade pouted, even though she knew _she_ had been the one to start more than 90% of the arguments. "He actually wanted to put Katy Perry and Zooey Deschanel as one person, since they look so alike. Can you believe that?!"

"Wow…he's lucky he's cute! If he wasn't, I'm sure you woulda had him in a death grip after that!"

"Oh, I smack him around plenty," Jade grinned. "And I actually let him do it, since I'm like, the world's coolest girlfriend. At least I got him to take Emma Stone off his list."

"It was the _least_ he could do." Danni nodded sympathetically.

…

Finally, after about an hour of waiting in line, they got to the table where Devon Bostick was signing autographs and taking pictures with fans.

Jade flashed him her best come-hiether smile and stuck out her chest, watching in satisfaction as his eyes zeroed in on their target. _Perfect…he'd noticed._

"Aren't you ladies a little old to be into _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_?" Devon asked them teasingly, his eyes still fixated on Jade.

"I'm just here for my little sister." Danni gave Kelsey a shove forward, but she raced to the far end of the table to get the wimpy kid's autograph first.

"And I'm just here for you." Jade smirked, getting straight to the point. With famous people, she knew there was no room to play games. "Jade West." She said, sticking out her hand to shake his. "AKA your worst nightmare. Or your wildest dream. Depending on how you look at it." She winked.

"I see," he grinned, releasing her hand. "And how old are you, Jade?"

"Well, I just turned eighteen, which is old enough to be into _you_," Jade lied.

"Can't argue with that…not that I'd want to." Devon looked her up and down, and Jade fought the urge to let out a fangirl scream. She couldn't believe the effect he had on her.

Jade had never gotten why people were so obsessed with celebrities, but now she could sort of understand. They had an excess of money, fame, and looks; the three things people wished for most. They knew how to use their assets well, and they were charming as hell. And of course, there were the bragging rights.

"Well, I better go find my sister. And I better hear a good story from you later!" Danni nudged and winked at Jade, then went to look for Kelsey. Meanwhile, a guy behind Devon who looked about his age (probably his friend) smacked his arm.

Devon turned back to her, hesitating. "Uh, well, thanks for coming by! Do you want me to sign something?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Okay, listen, hoser. I'm willing to forgive you for being from Canada on one condition. You take me to the afterparty." She smiled devilishly, her gaze unwavering from his deep brown eyes.

"And just how do you know there's an afterparty?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking back at her with equal captivity. _God, his voice was sexy._ It had the perfect amount of huskiness combined with natural bad-boy charm.

"I'm not stupid." Jade chuckled. "There's always an afterparty." She said knowingly.

The annoying guy behind him smacked him again. "Devon, you can't bring any more groupies!" He whisper-hissed. "They said you can only bring five people!"

"Well, then you're out, she's in." Devon whisper-hissed back. Jade silently cheered. _That should show him._

"What?!" The guy asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Uh, which part of her are you _not_ looking at? C'mon man, she's jailbait! You woulda done the same thing!" He looked back at Jade, his dark eyes flickering with mischief.

And at that, Jade actually felt herself blush. And that was extremely rare—it was reserved for those few occasions Beck did something incredibly sweet and special that swept her off her feet. And this guy could get her to blush with one compliment, which wasn't sweet, or direct, even. _Stupid famous people._

…

* * *

**Friday, 11:57 pm**

Beck's RV

…

Beck tossed a jalapeño pizza flavored Cheez-It into the air, hoping to catch it in his mouth. He missed.

Too lazy to try again, Beck grabbed a handful from the bag and shoved them in his mouth. If Jade were here, she'd be the one throwing them in his mouth. Well, actually, she'd probably make him eat something healthier, like grapes, because she didn't want him to get "flabby." No, actually, she wouldn't let him eat a midnight snack at all, because it was "unhealthy" to eat this late.

And _that_ was why he was glad he was presently in the company of André, who was currently sitting next to him on the floor of his RV, watching a rerun of _That 70's Show_ absentmindedly as he scarfed down a pack of Oreos.

"Man, that Mila Kunis is one fine piece of woman!" He grinned appreciatively at the actress on the screen.

"Yeah, seriously." Beck grinned back. "So glad I put her on my list!"

"Isn't she a little old for you?" André asked.

"Yeah, but Jade made me take off everyone good who was even _close_ to our age." Beck explained. "Did you get to see the final draft of my list?"

"No, I tuned you guys out after that big argument about why you should take off Emma Stone. Still can't believe you let her win that!" André chuckled.

"Dude, that's nothing. She also said I couldn't include Alyssa Vaughn, Selena Gomez, or Victoria Justice because she looks "too much like Tori."" Beck used finger quotes to emphasize her ridiculousness and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with Gomez?" André glanced at him curiously, taking a sip of blue Gatorade.

"Apparently, she's a fake, Little Miss Perfect famewhore who can't sing live to save her life because she sounds like a hamster on helium, and she doesn't deserve even a little bit of all her fame and fortune. That bitch is a perfect example of how all you really need to succeed in Hollywood is a pretty face, tons of connections, and preferably your own Disney show. And the fact that she dated Nick Jonas, Taylor Lautner, and Justin Bieber when they were each at the peaking points of their fame is obviously a desperate ploy to keep people interested in her and distract them from the fact that she has absolutely no talent whatsoever." Beck repeated Jade's rant in a monotone and André laughed.

"But she's so fine! And she obviously likes the younger men!" André said.

"I know, right?" Beck rolled his eyes again and shook his head. "Well, at least she let me put Katy Perry and Zooey Deschanel as the same person since they look so much alike."

"Still not a fair deal." André grumbled.

Beck sighed, knowing he was right. It was actually even more unfair than André thought. Jade had agreed to the Katy/Zooey thing, but she made it clear that if he put them as the same person, it would be a double-or-nothing deal. And that meant both at the same time or neither. And a celebrity threesome would be highly unlikely, so that knocked down his odds of scoring with them even more. But at that point, he was so fed up with her conditions; he put them both as one anyway just to piss her off.

Of course, Beck wasn't about to admit that to André; he'd just laugh and call him "Tile Boy" like he'd been doing all week whenever he let Jade get her way. When Beck asked him what that meant, he'd just replied "Trust me, you're better off not knowing!" and laughed.

And that pissed him off a little, because he wanted his friends to think _he_ wore the pants in the relationship. And sure, he could give her time-outs and threaten to not talk to her for the rest of the day, but when it came to other girls, she was basically a Nazi.

"So who else was on your list?" André asked curiously.

Beck pulled a crumpled piece of notebook paper from his backpack and handed and to André.

"So many crossed-out names…" André looked over the list and laughed. "Miley Cyrus, really?"

"What? I liked her pole dance!" Beck mumbled uncomfortably.

"Isn't she engaged now?"

"Yep, perfect time if she needs to get anything out of her system! Maybe I could be the stripper at her bachelorette party!" Beck laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that." André said. "And where's my boo, the lovely Megan Fox?"

"I thought I'd play the odds and leave her out. She can get _anyone_, and she's a little old for me too."

"Well, she's younger than Mila Kunis…"

"Wait, is she really?"

"I think so. Hang on, I'll look it up…" André opened Beck's laptop, and took a minute to scroll down the Slap, which was set as his homepage. "Dude, Jade didn't have some guy named Devon Bostick on her list, did she?"

"Uh, I think she did, actually…why?" Beck asked cautiously.

"'Cause she just met him." André was staring wide-eyed at some pictures she'd posted, and Beck looked over his shoulder to get a closer look.

Jade had been at some kind of Hollywood premiere party, and there was a guy (tagged Devon Bostick) in almost all her pictures. There was one of them eating some fancy cocktail shrimp together, one of her with him and all his friends, one of all of them raising their glasses, one of her jokingly giving him a lapdance, one of them with their arms around each other…

Beck shut off his laptop, breathing heavily. He couldn't bear to look at that anymore. He knew he had asked for this, but that was only because he wanted to be able to talk to Emma Stone and other famous girls and maybe hang out with them without Jade making a huge deal over it. He didn't think she would take it seriously and actually try to meet the guys on her list.

_What did this guy have that he didn't anyway?_ Sure, his hair wasn't terrible…but Beck's was still better…right? And so what if he had already been in a few movies? Beck would be even more famous than him one day.

_So why was she smiling at him like that in those pictures?!_ Jade barely ever smiled!

"Dude, you okay?" André asked after he saw Beck's hardened expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He muttered. "I just think Jade's list could use a few adjustments."

Beck knew he'd said he'd understand if Jade kissed someone famous, but suddenly the thought of her lips pressed against another guy's made his stomach churn.

_She was going to change that list, whether she liked it or not._

…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the 35 reviews last chapter everyone! Think I can get more for this one? I'm hoping to reach 100 by the end of this story, and that'll mean the world to me since I've never gotten 100 reviews on a story before. :D**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, long time no update! What can I say, I'm in college and I have a life. But I'm home for spring break now, and I'm bored, so I thought I'd knock out chapter four...enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Saturday, 10:17 am**

**Tim Hortons**

…

"I don't know man, maybe I should call her. Ask her what the hell happened last night." Beck bit into his vanilla cream doughnut and looked at André, who sat at the booth across from him.

"No way, man. The second you show that you're jealous, you're giving her all the power in the relationship. Is that what you want?" André asked, taking a swig of his coffee.

"No, but…I just _need_ her to take that scrawny idiot off her list! Is that too much to ask? She made me take off a bunch of people I wanted!"

"Man, you used to be cool. Now you're just starting to sound like her…all whiny and whatnot. I'm telling you, don't be that guy. Don't be a jealous mess."

"You're right, you're right. Gotta stay cool." Beck took a deep breath.

"Plus, you're shooting your scene later today, right? With Emma Stone? You should at least take her out for coffee once before you and Jade scrap your whole celebrity list thing."

"I _can't_, because Jade made me take her off my list." Beck said through gritted teeth. "That's it, I'm calling her."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" André shrugged. "Man, why did I let you talk me into going out for breakfast when I know we're all going to Nozu for lunch? And Tim Hortons, really? Why can't you Canadians just accept the fact that Dunkin' Donuts is better?!"

Beck rolled his eyes as he waited for Jade to pick up.

"WHAT?!" She answered after the fifth ring. _Well, nice to hear from you too._ Beck cringed, even though this was her normal greeting.

"Hey! How's your weekend going?" Beck tried to sound casual.

"Oh, uh, not bad! I just hung out with Danni, hit up a party last night…" Jade trailed off nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I uh, saw the pictures…so, you met Devon Bostick, huh?" Beck tightened his grip on his coffee cup, almost afraid of her response.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool! And he's in town all week, so I invited him to hang with us at Nozu later. You coming?" Jade sounded casual, but Beck could swear she had a smug undertone.

"I can't, we're shooting my scene with Emma later today." Beck fought the urge to grit his teeth. He couldn't get mad about Jade making plans with Devon, so he decided to refer to Emma Stone by her first name, like they were buds. _That would show her._ But Jade somehow didn't catch that and went right back to talking about Devon Bostick.

"Aw, that's too bad. Everyone else is coming. And you woulda liked Devon, he's _awesome!_" There was that smug tone again. "And you guys have so much in common!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Beck asked cautiously, really not wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, you're both from Canada, you're both actors—well, _he's_ an actor, you're an aspiring one, you're both disgustingly good-looking, and you both have great taste in women!" Jade trilled, the smugness in her voice becoming more apparent.

"What? Did you kiss him last night?!" The words just slipped out of Beck's mouth, and he wanted to slap himself. _Did he sound as insecure as he felt? Why did he have to ask her that?! He didn't even want to know the answer! _

"Well, of course I kissed him! That was the whole point of the list, wasn't it?"

And at that moment, Beck felt like he had been punched in the stomach and all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He quickly tried to push the image of them kissing out of his head so Jade wouldn't call him out on being jealous. God, how he missed Jade being the insecure one.

"Okay, uh…I think we need to make some changes to that list. I want him off yours." Beck said flatly.

"What? No way! This whole list thing was your idea! I can put whoever I want!"

"You made me take off a bunch of people I wanted to put!" He reminded her, hoping she'd decide to just scrap the whole thing.

"You know what? Fine. Put whoever you want on your list. No restrictions, I really don't care anymore."

_Had he just heard her right?!_ She didn't even sound angry!

"Oh! Um, okay…" Beck trailed off, completely caught off guard.

"Well, I gotta go. Have fun filming!" She said chipperly.

"Uh, okay….see ya."

"Bye!" Jade said before she hung up.

"Well, that went well!" Beck said to André sarcastically.

"What'd she say?" He asked with his mouth full.

"She said she's not taking him off her list but I can put whoever I want on mine now." Beck said halfheartedly. He was into this whole list idea before, but now that Jade had actually kissed another guy, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Make a new list!" André exclaimed, passing him a napkin to write on.

"Oh yeah. Uh…who do you think I should put?" Beck asked André , hoping he would do the work.

"Well, Emma Stone, obviously. And then maybe Selena Gomez, Victoria Justice, Alyssa Vaughn…and Emma Roberts." André finished with a grin.

"Ooh, good one." Beck noted, quickly scribbling the names down.

"Okay, after you finish shooting your scene today? Just ask Emma Stone out for coffee. Don't make it a big deal, just say you wanna ask her some questions about the acting business. Be professional at first, then bring on the charm. Tell her you aint gonna take no for an answer. Now…you gonna make me proud?" André looked at Beck expectantly.

"Um, sure…I guess I'll try."

"You'll try? Man, what's with you? You know you got this!"

Beck smiled and shrugged. He didn't want to admit it to André, but he was still thinking about Jade. She was so uncharacteristically self-assured on the phone…now he actually kind of missed her constant jealousy. Okay, he had to snap out of it! She'd had her fun, now it was time for Beck to have his.

Time to focus on getting that date with Emma Stone.

…

* * *

**Saturday, 12: 44 pm  
**

**Marvel Studios**

**...**

"Cut! Aaand that's a wrap!" the director yelled, applauding the actors. "Great work, everyone!"

Beck had finished his part as the package delivery guy with one line, and today was his last day on set. Now was his only chance to ask Emma Stone out for coffee. He saw her say "see you tomorrow" to the director and pick up her purse that was sitting on a prop. _It was time._

"Hey, Emma!" He said, approaching her carefully.

"Oh hey! Great job today, by the way!" Emma looked up from her purse and gave him a thumbs-up for his performance.

"Yeah, thanks! Y'know, today's actually my last day on set, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me?"

"Ooh. I would…" Emma made a strained face. "But I have a boyfriend. You know, Andrew Garfield?"

"Oh yeah…that Spiderman guy!" Beck said, like he had known this all along. _Why hadn't he had the common sense to check online and see if she was dating anyone?!_ "I mean, I know. I have a girlfriend. This wouldn't be a date…just an aspiring actor to professional actress chat. I was hoping you could give me some advice on how to break into the business?" Beck asked hopefully, trying to recover. Maybe he'd at least be able to get some good advice from her.

"I would, but maybe another time. And not in public. You know, pictures could leak. I wouldn't want my boyfriend to get the wrong idea. Wouldn't your girlfriend be a little upset?" She asked.

"No, see, we have this deal where we're allowed to cheat on each other…we both made freebie lists consisting of the top five celebrities we'd like to kiss, and you're on mine." He said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Then let me see this list."

"Oh, sure! I got it right here!" Beck pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Miley Cyrus, Megan Fox, Katy Perry, Zooey Deschanel…what the fuck, I'm not even on it!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, wait, that's not the list!" Beck frantically searched his pockets for his latest list. It had to be there somewhere!

"You just said it was the list…and what the hell, my name is crossed out on it!"

"Uh, well, uh…" Beck was at a loss for words. _How the hell had he ended up giving her the old list?!_

"You crossed me out for Miley Cyrus?!" Her nostrils flared in disbelief.

"…" Beck had no idea how to charm his way out of that one.

"Of course. See you later, Brock." Emma rolled her eyes and left.

"It's Beck!" Beck seethed, even though she was out of earshot. _Brock?!_ Did he look like an anime character to her?! Nobody ever forgot Beck's name!

Now he would just go home and try not to think about the fact that Jade probably had a much better time today than he did.

This list idea sucked.

...

* * *

**A/N: Like where this is going? Review! :D**

**PS: I was trying to think of ways to end this story, but most of my ideas are too mushy and not that funny. So if you guys have any creative/funny ideas for the ending, let me know in a review! Or if you guys are fine Beck and Jade having their mushy moments, I'll be happy to bring on the cheesiness...lol.**


End file.
